


The Phantom

by harmonyindark



Category: not availiable
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyindark/pseuds/harmonyindark





	1. Chapter 1

There are always people that want things they don’t need and need things they don’t want. For example, me. I’m certainly not what most people want, but I am exactly what they need. I run something that most would consider a “small business”. People come to my brother for “auditions” and if he approves them, then they come to me. I do things you don’t want to know.  
My name is Jinx. I have long straight black hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Combined with a few freckles on my face here and there, I wear a red dress shirt with a black tie and black skinny jeans. For makeup, I have black winged eyeliner and red lipstick. My brother and I are pretty close. We opened this business together.  
“Hey, sis. We have another person that is pretty good at this magic thing,” my brother, Jax, said as he opened my door. Jax wears a black vest over a red dress shirt, a black tie, and black pants. He has black hair and wears unusual things like black eyeliner. He’s my twin brother.  
“Bring them in, Jax.” I had my arms held together with my elbows touching my desk. I could feel a smirk forming on my face. The man walked in with a nervous expression on him. He sat down on the chair across from me. “So, my brother thinks you’re cut out for being in this show.”  
“Umm, I guess since I’m in this room, he thinks I’m pretty good.”  
“What's your name, kid?”  
“Zachary.” He reached his arm out for me to shake. When I rejected it, he reeled his arm back.  
“So Zachary,” I pulled out a thick contract, that was several pages long, pointing out various empty lines, “Sign here. Initial here. Last four of your social. Yeah, right there. Yep, right there right there. Your mother's maiden name. Sign here. Any allergies if you have them. Initial. Initial. Name of your first pet. Initial. And, you're done.”  
“Since I’ve signed, does that mean I would have the perfect magic show?”  
“I hope so,” I smirked as he passed out. He should’ve never signed the contract without reading the fine print.  
Jax opened the door and peeked his head through, “Is it done?”  
“Yep. He’s all yours. Have fun with him, just don’t harm him,” I said with a smile. “Show the crowd a good one.” His body arose like he didn’t have a soul anymore. I could see his white glowing eyes. “You should do something about his eyes, someone’s bound to be curious and know what happens here.”  
“On it.” He snapped his fingers. Zachary looked like he was still alive. I thought I was the only person who was this strong. I’ll deal with him later. “Oh yeah, his sister is also here if you want her to join him and be a sibling act.”  
“I’ll blackmail her into signing the contract. She probably doesn’t like magic. I can control her as you control him?” I pulled out another contract and put the other one in a separate cabinet. I laughed evilly, “Tie him up and put him back to sleep in order to convince her.”  
“Just because you’re the older twin doesn’t mean you get to push me around, but I’ll do it for money.” He used his eyes to move Zachary into the chair to the darkened area in my ‘office’ and made him look like he was tied up. “I’ll go bring her in right now.”  
She came running in screaming for her brother. I put my arm out ushering her to sit down in the chair across from me. “Where's my brother?”  
“Don’t worry. We have him taken care of. My name is Jinx, what's yours?”  
She chuckled, “Your name really is Jinx? That's funny. My name is Zoey.”  
“Well, Zoey. If you don’t sign these contracts, your brother could lose a finger for the number of days you don’t sign. Jax, you can show her him now,” Jax pulled his phone out to the flashlight and shined it on Zachary. “So, are you going to sign these contracts or not?”  
She sighed looking at the stack on my desk. She closed her eyes, “If you’ll let my brother go.”  
-  
“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, give it up for the one and only sibling pair, Zoey and Zachary!” the introducer introduced.  
Our soulless zombies strolled out onto the stage. One thing that’s kinda hard to Jax and I is, our eyes glow when we’re doing magic. That's why we can’t go on stage and do a magic show ourselves.  
“What are we going to do for our first act?” Jax asked looking at me as he was forcing Zachary to bow down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out. A tear was falling out of my eye. I haven’t done that in a long time. “Hey sis, you okay?”  
He grabbed my face with his hand. We were face to face. My eyes were stinging with the tears that were falling from my face. I smirked, “I’m okay. I’m just so happy. I miss doing this with you, Jax.”  
“Let's do this,” he smiled as he let go of my face. From the roof, Jax and I could hear the cheering of the audience while we made Zachary and Zoey disappear.  
That was a good first show we’ve had in a while and it was great. Does Jax do this all the time? It feels amazing. I’m usually the one that makes them mindless as Jax does the controlling segment. I floated down to the stage. They all muttered under their breath, “I thought the show was done.”  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, the show isn’t over. I wanted to tell you that there are secret show tickets at the front and my brother,” I moved my arm up as Jax floated down to greet the audience, “would be selling those tickets.”  
Jax looked at me and whispered through his forced smile and teeth, “What are you planning Jinx?”  
I smiled as I faced the audience and whispered, “You’ll find out soon little brother.”  
“Why do you call me little brother when I’m only five minutes younger,” Jax smiled at the audience as he made a puff of smoke. We disappeared from the stage and appeared again in my office. Zachary and Zoey were sitting on the floor like there wasn’t anything supporting them. “Now, Jinx. What are you planning?”  
“Jax, this is the perfect time for us to get more people to join us,” I smilingly said.  
“Jinx, you know that can’t happen. If they don’t have any experience with magic, you know what happened with Mom and Dad when they tried to get someone without any experience to control. I don't want that to happen to you.” Jax grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. “I care about you, Jinx.”  
“Jax. I’m sorry. I know what happened and I still didn’t notice that I was doing the exact same thing as our parents were doing.” I looked down. “I’m sorry, Jax. Don’t sell those tickets.”  
“It's fine, sis. Just don’t scare me like that,” he hugged me. Releasing me, he smiled. “Now I’m going to tell those poor people to leave.”  
“Yes, brother. I’m also going to let Zoey go. She can only be the assistant and the audience would enjoy it more if Zoey would’ve left instead of just standing there looking pretty,” I looked over at the lifeless body laying there. Jax looked at me. He turned his back to me and slammed my door shut.  
I sighed and headed towards my desk. I pulled out Zoey’s contract. I put Zoey to Jax’ room and pulled out scissors. I cut up the contract paper by paper. I could see Zoey’s body rise back up all on her own. Her eyes weren’t open yet, so I put the contract into the shredder. Once it was shredded up, Zoey was sitting up with her eyes wide open.  
I opened my door and looked into her eyes. They were a pretty blue colour. I crouched down to her level, “Zoey. I’m sorry. Your brother is working with us and he will be staying here until he decides to leave.”  
“Oh, okay. Have I always been sitting here? My mom is probably worried sick about me. I gotta get going!” she yelled as she grabbed her backpack that was sitting next to her chair where she was sitting before she even signed the contract.  
I sighed. That would’ve been close, but why didn’t our brains fry?


	2. Chapter 2

If Zoey didn’t know anything about magic, why didn’t our brains fry? That question has been in my head ever since I let her go. I couldn’t get it straight. Maybe she worked with her brother when Zachary was practising his interview to become a magician at our business.   
No wonder I could only control her as an assistant. She was working as an assistant while they weren’t in control. I have to find out more about that family. They are very mysterious.   
Jax walked in and stared at me, “Sis, you’re creeping me out. You’ve been like this for a few hours.”  
My hair fell into my face. I couldn’t get the fact that Zoey didn’t fry my mind. I would usually be with Mom and Dad, but she was the assistant for Zachary meaning she couldn’t fry my mind. When I opened my mouth to speak, my hair moved into my mouth, “Jax. Zoey is still bugging me. She doesn’t know magic; why didn’t she fry my brain?”  
Jax slammed his hands on my desk causing me to blink and look up. Jax’s face was inches from mine. He was wearing a very serious face. I could feel my eyes tearing up. He wiped the tear that was sliding down my face with his thumb and said, “Jinx. I’m just glad you’re alive and Zoey didn’t fry your brain. I love you, sis.”  
I smiled. “I love you too, Jax. Now let's close this up and get home. I'm beat.”   
I raised my arms and yawned, sealing the whole deal. Works never done, right? I stood up, knocking the chair down. I turned on the lamp on my desk and headed towards the double doors that lead to Jax’s office. I turned around, closed the door and grabbed the key and locked my office closed. Jax did the same thing to his office.  
There was my dark black and red Mustang sitting in the parking lot behind the building. Jax went in the passenger seat. I shoved the key in to make the car start. I heard the engine start as I sped out the parking lot and into the street. I slowed down; the last thing I want is a police chase.   
Shortly, we showed up at our house. Jax and I have been living here ever since we were children before our parents died. I could never forget that night:  
Jax was seeing how Dad worked with his clients as I was with Mom and saw how people signed the contracts. I was spacing out when she was waiting for people to come in for signing. Suddenly the door opened as Dad brought in the client. This would be my first time seeing how Mom did her contracts. The person was familiar with magic, however, their sibling wasn't. Mom finished signing the contract and they fell under her control. Dad walked in and said, “Their brother is here. What are we going to do with him?”   
Mom looked at her and told the girl to come over to her desk and sit down. She made the person grab their brother and hold him down as she signed the contract. I don’t remember how she forced him to sign; it happened pretty quick. The next thing was what scared me.   
I parked the car in the garage. We got out and went into the house. I looked at my phone and five missed calls, all from Anonymous. I wonder who this could be. They left a voicemail as well. Jax went upstairs and into his room. I held my ear to the phone and listened to the voicemail. “Hello, Jinx. I know what you're up to. You will never get away with this. You took the one thing in life that I love.”   
What the hell? Who is this guy? I called the phone. After two rings, I hear, “Hello?”  
“Who the hell are you?” I snapped. I am not about to make this anonymous person control my life.   
“Meet me outside your business in ten minutes. I'm gonna make a deal with you,” the guy on the other line said. I heard the phone disconnect. I slowly pulled the phone away from my face.   
“I’ll be right back, Jax! I forgot something in my office!” I yelled as I slammed the door shut. I couldn’t believe what I got myself into. I sped out and went to my place again. I went to the back of the building.   
I saw the silhouette of a man in a black coat. I went closer to him. He turned around, “Oh hello, Jinx. I need to make a deal with you and it’s important. You took her away from me. You took my wife away, and used her.”   
I closed my eyes and walked to him. I brushed my hand on his arm. I looked up at his hazel eyes, flirtingly. I put on an innocent face. I deepened my voice and said, “What kind of deal?”  
“I’m not thinking t-that kind of deal,” his voice shook. “I-I’m married and you took my w-wife. If you give her back to me. I won't tell anyone about your business.”  
I started fake crying. Between my sobs, I said, “I never asked for this. It was all Jax’s idea. He made me do this to keep the business going. The men are always the one that does the auditions while we have to do the contracts.”  
He hugged me. I was shocked that my fake crying actually worked. I smirked. He said in my ear, “It's fine, Jinx. I didn’t know that you couldn't control it.”   
I sniffed, “I’m sorry that we had to take your wife. I really didn’t want to, but Jax made me.”  
“It's okay. So, about that deal?” He let go of me. “Is it deal or no deal?”  
I looked at him. I smiled, “Deal. On one condition.”  
“What?” the guy asked as I grabbed his hand and brought him inside. It's time to bring my charm into the business. I smirked as I unlocked the doors and brought him into my office.   
“I have your wife in here somewhere. What's her name?” I asked. I walked to the drawers at the back of my desk.   
“Her name is Nixie, but what's the one condition?” the stranger said as he stood outside my door.   
“It seems you would know something about magic. I have something special to do with you. If you sign these contracts, I would give you back your wife,” I smirked as I pulled out a new contract and Nixie’s contract. “If you don’t accept this request, we would have you and your wife.”  
He rubbed his fingers through his brown hair. He looked up, “Man, you guys really are manipulative. I’m sorry, Jinx, but I know nothing about magic. If you try to go into my brain, I would just kill you and your brother.”  
He knows more than I thought. I can’t show that he’s getting to me. I sighed, “Fine you would get what you want.”  
I grabbed scissors from inside my desk and cut up her contract. She got up still lifeless. The mysterious guy ran to her. I got up and put her contract in the shredder. He asked, “What does that do?”  
I looked at him with a confused expression. Like is he really that stupid? I said, “Just watch.” I turned the shredder back on and the contract shredded in a million pieces. Nixie’s eyes looked back at the mysterious man.  
He said, “Let's go home, honey.” He helped her up and they limped back out of the office. When he reached me, he muttered in my ear, “This won’t be the last you see of me.”  
The coast was clear. I cleaned up my office and closed up. Jax must be worried about me by now. I went back to my Mustang and sped back home.   
I barged into the door and yelled, “Jax I’m home! Sorry, that took longer than I thought. I’ll make dinner.”  
He raced down the stairs and saw me, “Hey Sis! I’m ordering a pizza right now. What do you want?”   
“We could just share one. I swear I will be home tomorrow in time for dinner. I’m sorry for taking longer than I intended to. I couldn’t find the thing I needed to find at first.”  
“It’s fine. I wanted to order pizza anyway,” Jax said as he went back upstairs to order the pizza. I can’t go on like this. I can’t act all emotional anymore. Jax would know that I’ve been acting differently. He probably already thinks I’m acting differently. I went upstairs and knocked on the door to his room. He opened the door, “Yeah?”  
“I have a question, Jax. When you took away Zachary’s glowing eyes, I realized you might be stronger than me. How did you do that? How did you become stronger than me?” I asked as I looked down and fumbled with my fingers.   
He looked down, “Sis, I have a story to tell you.”


End file.
